bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fatty Johnson
Fatty Johnson is an overweight redheaded nerd. He was voiced by Ryan Kotler. Character Description Fatty is an overweight nerd with red hair styled into a small faux-hawk-esque peak. He wears an astronomy club vest, red tie, short-sleeved shirt and jeans during fair weather. His most distinguishing clothing item is a pair of fingerless red gloves. During the winter, he wears a long-sleeved green school sweater and a knit cap. He dresses up as the Grotto Master for Halloween. His real name is unknown. He is listed as Fatty in the yearboox. An earlier version of the character was named Francois. Francois was notable for not having his pants pulled all the way up, which exposed the top of his rear. Characteristics Fatty is notorious for his terrible body odor and holds the high score of the ConSumo arcade game. He often speaks about taboo subjects, including flatulence, nose-picking and even personal zoophilia (stating he made out with a horse at fat camp). He sometimes throws up when laughing or after being hit. He is a big fan of Grottos and Gremlins and wears a Grottos and Gremlins costume for Halloween and later at a club meeting. Fatty is also a huge fan (figuratively and literally) of a sci-fi TV show called 'Laser Vikings,' of which he is the fan club president. He shares a last name with both Karen and Cornelius, but there is no evidence he is related to either of them. In-game role Fatty takes part in a few missions, most notably Funhouse Fun where he and Bucky try to take over the carnival fun house for use in tormenting the Jocks. Things have already gotten out of control by the time Jimmy arrives on the scene, who must save the pair from an angry football team. He also supplies Jimmy with glue to play a prank on the Jocks during the mission The Big Game. He is Jimmy's wrestling opponent during Gym 1 and Gym 3. His singlet doesn't fit properly and the shoulder straps slide down. Quotes Wandering campus *The cheese is in the hot dog! Amazing! *Why do they always make me the dwarf? I'm a barbarian, dang it! Conversing *When my parents argue, I hide in the closet and eat doughnut holes. *Last summer at fat camp, I made out with a horse! When the fire alarm goes off *Yeah, snack break! Greetings *Fatty has arrived! Attacking *You've really squashed my cupcakes, dingus! *A duel you'll have foul villain! While fighting *EEEEEEEEYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! After being beaten up *Oh, please don't puke, please don't puke, please.....don't puke... *A warrior has fallen... When hireable *Sure, I'll be your henchman, but I require loot first! Bullying *What a laser-brain! *Unstable molecule! *Skinny doofus! *You want a piece of Fatty? Insulted *Erm, lovely weather we're having! *Please, I have nervous bowels! Kicked in groin *Ahh...please...no...my legacy! Hit by dead rat *Help! Rats are falling from the sky! Other students on Fatty *Trent: I was giving that nerd Fatty a wedgie, and he had a bit of pizza stuck on his underwear, can you believe that? External Links Francois on Tyler Wilson's art Johnson, Fatty Johnson, Fatty